


Soley Matrimony

by C_Syns



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, tcesters do not interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns
Summary: Or Your Standard Marriage in the Foot Clan
Relationships: Foot Lieutenant/Foot Brute, Foot brute/foot lieutenant
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Soley Matrimony

“Sensei!”

The Foot Recruits voice rang out, echoing around the backroom of The Foot Shack. The Foot Lieutenant jumped at the sudden noise, knocking his flaming head on the shelf he’d been leaning under.

“Ow.” He muttered, rubbing his head. “Yes, recruit. What is it?” He snapped, standing and brushing off his pants, leaving the boxes of shoes he’d been stacking only half put away.

“Sensei I would like to know about how you received your foot, please.” She asked, with the same loud, shouting, burning intensity she asked everything, bowing slightly as she shouted.

“You’ve seen how we give these to people.” He said, pointing to the foot emblem on his face.

“Yes, but I was never told how you received yours!” She said, clenching both fists. “I would very much like to know and have the burning inspiration fuel my path towards true foot-dom!”

The lieutenant sighed, and threw one arm around the recruits shoulders, pulling her to the low bench that had been deemed too rickety to sit on the main store floor. It tilted to one side as they sat on it.

“All right. Now, the day I got this was one of- no it was the proudest day of my life. And the happiest, for more than one reason.” He looked up and it was not the magic of foot portals that took them somewhere else, but the magic of words and story that took them to the Foot Lieutenants memories.

It was on the edge of a forest, ninjas, Foot Clan colleagues, and coworkers were gathered in their finest. Bow ties and jewelry accented the various black-clad people as they talked in hushed tones and small groups. The lights of the sunset filtered through the trees behind them, leaving the world with an orange glow.

The Foot Lieutenant appeared first, bypassing the crowd, with an ancient tome in his hands. All eyes locked on him as he opened the book and the pages flipped on their own, when he let go it stayed there, floating and waiting. His outfit was a deep purple, with black embroidered feet on the straps that crossed his bare chest. The fabric that hung down from his belt, like a loin cloth, had a similar motif culminating in the shape of the Shredders helmet. His pants were a rich black. His feet were bare.

The Foot Brute didn’t bypass the crowd, when he appeared, they split before him to let him pass through. In his hands he carried a bowl, huge and ancient, full of a deep violet colored liquid that shimmered and shifted to amber when the light caught it just right. He, too, was in deep purple, with feet embroidered onto his belt, and an identical fabric loin cloth over his pants. His feet were also bare, and he placed the bowl between himself and the Foot Lieutenant. THe Lieutenant gestured and the book glowed, a faint, shimmering circle appeared and spun. An identical one appeared in the bowl. The purple liquid glowed and shined, with a fiery sheen reflecting through.

There was a bright flash as the glowing circles disappeared, the book toppled to the ground, inert, and the liquid remained, glowing a neon purple. 

The crowd murmured and leaned close, every eye on the bright bowl. The Lieutenant and the Brute looked at each other, the purple glow lit both of them up from below, every loose piece of cloth on them waved in a breeze that wasn’t blowing

They took each other's hands and each took a step forward, placing one foot a piece into the glowing bowl between them. 

“Since the day we met, I knew we were meant to be together, forever. I didn’t know then that it would be as more than comrades in The Foot Clan. But from now to until we rebuild the armor of our master, and beyond that I want to be with you. Through our perseverance and dedication to each other and to The Foot Clan we will bend this world to our will and dominate it, side by side. And when all our enemies lie before us defeated by our might, and our strength, I’ll be proud to be holding your hand as we crush them under our heels.” The Foot Lieutenant said, his raspy voice was thick and quiet as he spoke. He looked at The Foot Brute and barely noticed the crowds quiet ‘Aw’ at his words.

“I’m not good with words, like you are.” The Foot Brute started, “I could listen to you plot, and plan, and swear painful vengeance on our enemies for eternity. And I plan to. And when our master is once again upon this Earth I will listen to you gloat and laugh as we watch everyone who ever opposed us meet their painful ends at the hands of The Foot. There’s no other place for me than at your side, carrying out of dark deeds, together.” 

They locked eyes, unlike their purple skin their eyes were still human. The Foot Brutes eyes were dark brown, almost black, crinkled up at the edges as he smiled at the Lieutenant. The Lieutenants were lighter, barely, a deep copper, filled with a softness as he stepped back, raised his foot, and slammed it into the Brutes smiling face.

The Foot Brute stumbled back a half step, a red footmark now fixed in the center of his face, fire sprang up from it engulfing the top of his head. He blinked, his eyes pure, glowing yellow. The Foot Lieutenant stared, it was like the last piece of The Foot Brute had fallen into place. He’s been perfect, but he was perfect now.

The Foot Brute returned the favor, kicking The Lieutenant, who fell back, hitting the ground with a grunt. As he rose to his feet, fire was wreathed around his brow and he smiled, his eyes glowing yellow as well.

The Foot Brute reached out for the Foot Lieutenant, and took his hands. They kissed, the flames around their heads melding together into a bigger, brighter flame, that flared brightly.

The guests applauded, but not even the rising of The Shredder himself would have caught the attention of the Brute or the Lieutenant now.

“It was the most magic moment I ever experienced.” The Foot Lieutenant said, smiling with a faraway gleam in his eyes.

The Foot Recruit was staring at him, her eyes wide, and shining.

“That is the second most beautiful story I have ever heard- The most is what the Shredder will do to our enemies upon his return,” she said, the words tumbling from her mouth in a disorderly, fast line, eyes shrinking to pinpoints for a moment, “But that is a close second Sensei. To find someone so in love with you and your shared plans for the destruction and domination of the world.” She clenched both her hands and pressed them to her chest. “Inspiring!”

“Isn’t it?” The Foot Lieutenant said.

“Hey!” The Foot Brute barked, walking in, his huge arms full of boxes of shoes. “Why am I the only one working on this, we have a fake shoe store to keep up with, come on!” He said, frowning. The Foot Lieutenant smiled as he stood up. He walked to the Foot Brutes side, he kissed him on the cheek. The Brute dropped all the boxes, and the fire on his head flared up.

“Oh come on, the Recruit is right there!” The Brute said, crouching down to pick up boxes.

“So? Let her see, I don’t think she’s going to complain about it.” The Lieutenant said, kneeling down next to the Brute to help him, right at his side. 

As they cleared the boxes the Lieutenant would brush his knuckles against the Brutes hand, every opportunity he got. By the time the boxes were stacked and somewhat orderly he was holding the Brutes han entirely.

The Brute paused, leaving the boxes to kiss The Lieutenant, the flames on their heads combining and growing stronger and brighter.

The Foot Recruit coughed.

“Senseis, as inspiring as swearing your hearts to each other and your fealty to the Shredder at once is, watching you kiss is like watching my uncle make out. Permission to correct the shoe selling abilities of the ninjas on the sale floor?” 

The Brute and Lieutenant broke apart.

“How about you go tell Terry to swap with you, he can help us do this and you can take care of any returns or exchanges. And remember to- “

“Make it difficult!” The Recruit interrupted the Brute. He nodded. The Recruit flipped out of the backroom and could be heard barking at Terry.

“So telling stories about us?” The Brute asked.

“She asked about these.” The Lieutenant said, tracing the edge of the footmark that adorned the Brutes face.

“Oh? That’s a good story.”

“Yeah.” 

They kissed, one more time, short and chaste.

“You’re distracting.” The Brute said, as he piled the boxes of shoes back into his arms. “And our work is never done, so you’re gonna have to cool it.”

“I guess. What about after we’re done here today, got any plans?”

“Same thing we do every night.”

“Train and keep looking for the armor of the Shredder so we can help take over the worlds?”

“Yeah. Guess I could skip the training through. For you.”

“Sweet.” The Lieutenant said. He eyed the door and gave the Brute one more kiss on the cheek before Terry showed up to help them get everything cleaned up and put away. The Lieutenant could have sworn that the fire on the Brute burned brighter and just ever so slightly pinker the rest for the rest of the day.


End file.
